Star Wars: New Dawn of the Rebellion Trailer
by StarBorn Michael
Summary: The 5th rebel infiltrators battalion is sent to Capture three Victory 2 class Star Destroyers for Kuat. But instead are about to do one of The Most Greatest captures in Galactic History the Thief of a Executor class Super Star Destroyer. (And no it not Razor's Kiss It's The Invincible a ship I made just for this story) It Rated T just for the Trailers so i hope you all enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars New Dawn of the Rebellion :trailer.

* * *

I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

As the Executor Class Super Star Destroyer the Invincable now rename New Dawn of the Rebellion just 5 days after it capture over Kuat entries the FarNos System they Look at the Rebellion Fifth Fleet of the Republic remnents cell faction. All ready to take on the SSD that just Entered the System thinking that the Executor in front of them is going to take them out.

* * *

But in Reality the Mighty Star Dreadnaught is in fact crew by the very People they sent out to Capture Three Victory 2 Class Star Destroyers for the Growing set Fifth fleet of Republic Remnents Squadron the Code name of their Reble Cell that should be Expecting the Nine Hundred Rebel Infiltrators of the 5th Infiltration Battalion and their 3 Victory two Star Destroyers.

* * *

But not a Executor class Super Star Destroyer with a crew of over two Hundred & Eighty Thousand Crew on board and Thirey eight thousand Stormtroopers (That's 5 Battalions of Stormtroopers if you didn't know) as ground troops for planetary Invasions that's at least What Colonel Drake Firewall is thinking they are thinking about right now and he was right.

* * *

And To think that right now the very fleet they had help built with Admiral Fairin Fairwall was about to Attack the Greatest Prize in the History of the Galaxy. And they were about to be Severely Damaged or Destroy by set Fleet of Heavily modifed Clone Wars Era Ships mostly of old republic ships (And some newer Versions of set ships like the Venator MK2) And at the head of the Fleet was the Flagship the Heavily Modified version of the Perator class battlecruiser. The 1.5 Perator Class Star BattleCruiser The Will of the People the second of her class built by them and of the fifth fleet that will do most of the Damage to the Dreadnaught.

* * *

Because the ship it self Was as Powerful if not more powerful then The Next-generation of ship the Perator Mk2 (And batter looking if you know what the mk1 looks like) and had a better HyperDrive then the mk2 a 1.0 the Best their is and batter Fighter Carrying Capacity and Because when it had a new lenght of 5600 merters. 800 more then 4800 merter Perator mk2 and 1200 meters more then the first one it was then you know you were in truoble.

* * *

And right about now He knew that if he didn't get them on comms to tell them it was them. HE knew in his mind that there was nothing to stop them for Showing off all of that Firepower and killing them all in the process. So as he look at The Comms Officer hoping that he get in contact with the Fleet soon he knew they be Goners "How long until they pick up are IFF Comms Signal Fen" said Drake.

* * *

As set Comms Officer saids back "Any minute now sir I just get the Communication System to Accept Are Comms Signal in the to Computer now" said Lt Fen Conway said as he enter the code in too the Comms System and as he is doing that Drake saids "Good make it fast fen you and i and EVERYONE else on this ship knows that that we are as good as dead if we do not tell the fleet that its us on this Badass ship."

* * *

And not 30 Seconds after fen shakes his head that The Comms came to life with a Reply back form the Fleet Make Everyone on the Bridge of the Star Dreadnaught Sigh in Relief as Fen saids "Told you i'm the BEST comms officer this side of Crada" as he looks back at drake as he shakes he's head now with a Smile on his face and saids "Now now don't let that go to your head now you hear" as Fen give a mock salute and said "Aya aya Colonel".

* * *

And as fen is saying that the Holo-comms coming on with a now VERY surprised Admiral Fairin Tera as he saids"HOW IN THE BLAZES did you all Steal A Sithing Executor Class Super Star Destroyer For Kuat of all places and NOT Die Horribly For it and what happen are your men all right colonel" Said the Admiral.

* * *

And all Colonel Drake Had to say is was "Well it helps that we Were sent to the Wrong Ship instead of three Victory MK2 class warships we were trying to get too and before you ask yes no Casualties at all sir." "Well then all I have to say is This is one for the History Holos Son great Job and by the looks of the Ship it look 80% Completely" Said The Admiral.

* * *

" I'm Sorry to say sir it's only 85% complete and its ready to be completed and Heavily Modified too your liking sir" "I should indeed hope so Colonel and now get... THE Executor class what ever it name is to the Shipyard and come see me we have much to talk about Your Mission and what this will mean for the whole of the Reble Alliance and what this means for you and your men Colonel" said Admiral Fairin.

* * *

"Yes i'll be their soon sir And it name was the Invincible sir before but i've change the name too the New Dawn of the Rebllian sir" said the Drake "Hm i do like that name you give it all Ready Colonel Drake Firewall but next time let my help in naming it ok colonel" Said the Admiral as Drake laughs "HAHAHA ok then next time i well sir i'll will see you soon sir Colonel Drake out."

* * *

As Drake gets off Comms as he saids to his men on the bridge " Men get ready to docking with the shipyard Helm take us to the shipyard. Full ahead" the Helm saids a yes sir as fen saids "And now you get that Promotion you all ways want it now sir" as fen looks back again at Drake as set man look at his comms officer with a Annoying look on his face as fen said. "OK shut up now sir" but as he saids again "but you do know the men are going too drink are butts off tonight right you and i should join them" and as Darke saids "haha no thank Lt i'm probably going to be to busy tonight anyway too join you and the men if you do go with them" as fen saids to Drake "Yeah i know sir but can't help but try. But you what you get to admit it. Sure is a beautiful sight sir". And as Drake Replies to fen he look at the over 4500 ships of the fleet that they and everyone eles in the the fleet and the four Habitable planets of the FarNos System. "Yes it is Fen...yes it is."

* * *

Well what did you think about my first story so far And yes i am going too update this from time to time so don't worry about it ok. And if you could just leave your Thoughts down below about what you think about the story so far i would Appreciated. So thank you all and goodbye and have a great day.


	2. Update New Trailer

Hello Everyone and today I'm going to talk about my first story here on FanFiction and that is a Star Wars Story and no Corssover story yet like a other one I plan on writing so time in the Future and of course I have other story I adopted for a friend of my if you want me to tell you who he is I may update this massage to you all so I can tell you who he is ok. But right now I'm just going to keep making trailers before I make the real thing. Because right now I'm writing this massage out on MY CELLPHONE and my Xbox 360 and one Internet App's to get this out to you all so until I get my old Computer fix because it's slow as heak and my new computer gets everything it needs I'm going to have to things as they are right now. And about my first story it is a Challenge like the ones I've ask you all if you want to try and Do them and yes I know that not many people do challenges on this website like other ones I know of. so again go check out my trailer and my other Story/Challenges and tell me what you think ok. So thank you all so much for reading and I hope to see you next time good bye and have an Epic day. Bye now.


	3. New Trailer coming soon

Hello Everyone This an Update on when my Next trailer is coming. And that's in a Mouth or 2 so wait until then too see what the Empire thinks about their Stolen Super Star Destroyer And what the Emperor think about his "Missing Executor" So until then Thank you and have a great day.


End file.
